¡Sorpresa!
by AngelaMort
Summary: Este definitivamente no será un gran día para nuestros queridos y no muy inteligentes caballeros dorados cuando se enteren de que en realidad son 13 signos del Zodiaco. ::Capítulo 3: Llegan unos visitantes:: ¡ACTUALIZADO!
1. La mala noticia

Nota: Fic re-editado debido a los errores de fechas, disfrútenlo!

**¡Sorpresa!**

**Por: AngelaMort**

**CAPITULO UNO: La mala noticia.**

Todo comenzó una mañana en el Santuario, Shion, el patriarca se levantaba tranquilamente, fue al baño y en seguida rumbo al gran comedor donde habitualmente desayunaba.

-¡Maestro! –Kiki apareció de repente.

Shion dio un salto al ser agarrado desprevenido.

-El perdiódico –antes de que el gran carnero le dijera algo, el pelirrojo desapareció.

-Este muchachito, le he dicho miles de veces que no aparezca así… -refunfuñó el de cabellos verdes- …bueno, más tarde me desquitaré con Mu.

Asi tranquila y pacíficamente Shion comenzó a probar bocado y leer el matinal periódico.

Hasta que…

-¡PERO QUE CA….

El Santuarió retumbó. Así, literalmente provocando que los santos dorados que estaban en sus casas, cayeran de su cama.

-¡JUNTA URGENTE! –gritó Shion a sus allegados.

En piscis.

-Ash, ahora este que querrá –dijo un despeinado Afrodita quien aún traía sus ojeras de dormir, con un estampado de ojos grandes llenos de pestañas.

En Acuario.

-¡Nunca falla! –dijo Camus quien apenas iba a probar el bocado de su desayuno, como todos saben el chico de la 11va casa es el más responsable.

-¡Ya sé! Y yo que moría de hambre.

-¿Milo? ¿Qué demonios haces acá? –preguntó Camus al ver a su compañero sentado junto a él.

-Nada, nomás pasando el rato y no tengo comida, Aldebarán asalto el refri de mi casa.

-…

En capricornio…

-Ese ya anda andropausico… -refunfuñó Shura.

En Sagitario.

-Bien me decían, yo que yo fuera el patriarca, así me evitaría estas cosas ¿Por qué no? Además aun es madrugada!

En Escorpio.

El caballero de esta casa se encuentra fuera de servicio, porque está de gorrón en la 11va casa.

En Libra.

-No puede ser, ese Shion ahora que rayos quiere, siempre es lo mismo, necesito la siesta de la mañana.

Sin comentarios.

En Virgo.

Shaka en vez de ir pa' arriba iba hacia abajo, pero no culpemos al rubio cabeza de Barbie, él tiene que mantener su estado vanidoso.

En Leo.

Aioria iba refunfuñando

En Cáncer…

Mascara seguía dormido.

En Géminis.

Saga y Kanon se peleaban para ver quien entraba primero al baño.

En Tauro.

Aldebarán apenas iba saliendo de su casa.

Y finalmente en Aries.

Mu ya se había tele transportado.

Más tarde, después de que todos finalmente llegaran al templo del gran maestro y refunfuñando del por qué los habían levantado tan temprano y por qué no habían elevadores en el Santuario, la junta comenzó.

-Bien, me da curiosidad el porqué de esta junta –dijo Ikki.

-Lo sé, será divertido ver como castigan a los santos dorados, porque seguro algo hicieron –le respondió Hyoga.

-¿Y ustedes qué demonios hacen aquí? –preguntó Aioros a los susodichos.

-Yo tuve que traer cargando a mi maestro por que según él está muy anciano –dijo Shiryu cabizbajo.

-Yo nomas ando de metiche –respondió Ikki sin pena alguna.

-Yo vengo con él –dijo Shun tímidamente.

-Yo los seguí –añadio Hyoga.

-¿Y Seiya? –preguntó Mu nerviosamente.

-Creo que se perdió o se quedó en tu casa, pero pues ya que –respondió Ikki tranquilamente.

-¿QUÉ-? –preguntó Mu exaltado.

-¡SILENCIO! –dijo Shion algo consternado- Bien, los he mandado a llamar por que… les tengo dos noticias, una mala y la otra peor ¿Cuál quieren primero?

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-Si, eso supuse… -murmuró Shion.

-¿Puedes decirnos una buena vez para que nos llamaste a estas horas de la mañana? Necesito mi siesta matutina! –dijo un Dhoko algo molesto.

-Yo lo apoyo –añadio Shaka quien señalaba a Camus por equivocación.

-Bien, en realidad tengo 3 noticias… la primera es que… ¡SON 13 SIGNOS DEL ZODIACO Y NO 12!

-¿QUEEEEE? –respondieron todos consternados.

-Maestro… ¿Está drogado? –preguntó un Mu muy confundido.

Shion le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-…yo nomas preguntaba –Mu se sobaba la cabeza.

-No, los dioses tomaron esa decisión, el signo que se negaba a ser zodiaco ha sido reconocido como uno más. –respondió Shion.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? –Camus se levantó de su lugar- ¡Eso nos va a traer grandes consecuencias y un desorden entre nuestra élite!

-¿Y quién es el supuesto "nuevo signo del zodiaco"? –preguntó Afrodita.

Shion musitó.

-Les presento a su nuevo o es decir, nueva compañera…

Todos miraron atentamente y alguien en capucha salió de repente, para así quitarse el atuendo y…

-¿SHAINA? –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Yo que? No es mi culpa que yo posea la armadura de Ophichus, pero bueno, soy la única mujer aquí… ¡Aguanten las viejas! –dijo la peliverde orgullosa.

-Pero… pero… ¡Es imposible! –dijo Shaka.

-Yo no tomé esa decisión, en fin, la segunda noticia… sus rangos han sido movidos, así que las fechas de nacimiento ya no corresponden a sus signos del Zodiaco -añadió Shion.

-¡NOOOOO! –dijo Saga.

-¿Cómo quedaron entonces? –le siguió su clon, osea, Kanon.

Shion sacó una lista de su cajón y se colocó sus leentes para leer.

-Bien… estas son las fechas de acuerdo a su nacimiento…

_ARIES- del 19 de abril al 13 de mayo_

_TAURO- del 14 de mayo al 20 de junio_

_GÉMINIS- del 21 de junio al 19 de julio_

_CÁNCER- del 20 de julio al 19 de agosto_

_LEO- del 20 de agosto al 15 de septiembre_

_VIRGO- del 16 de septiembre al 30 de octubre_

_LIBRA- Del 31 de octubre al 22 de noviembre_

_ESCORPIO- del 23 de noviembre al 29 de noviembre_

_OFIUCO - del 30 de noviembre al 17 de diciembre_

_SAGITARIO- del 18 de diciembre al 18 de enero_

_CAPRICORNIO- del 19 de enero al 15 de febrero_

_ACUARIO- del 16 de febrero al 11 de marzo_

_PISCIS- del 12 de marzo al 18 de abril_

-¡No es justo! –gritó Máscara Mortal- ¡Yo no quiero vivir en Géminis, la casucha de los locos esos! –señalando a Saga y a Kanon.

-¡De que te quejas si viviré en tu casa! –le respondió Aioria- ¡Yo no quiero ser Cáncer!

-¡Somos Tauro! –dijeron al unísono los gemelos exgeminis- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡Yo soy Aries, ya no tendré que subir hasta la segunda casa! –dijo Aldebaran feliz, pero Mu solo lo veía con mirada asesina.

-¡Yo sigo siendo Virgo! –dijo Shaka felizmente y viendo con burla a sus compañeros.

-Quiere decir que… ¿Yo voy a vivir contigo? –Dhoko lo volteó a ver.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Shaka al notar que Dhoko ya no era libra, sino Virgo.

-Yo ya no soy el bicho ;-; -dijo Milo al notar que ya era Libra.

Aioros estaba con un soliloquio al notar que era… Ofiuco.

-Bueno, pudo ser peor… -dijo un resignado Shura al ver que iba a vivir en la casa de Aioros.

-… -Camus andaba sin habla al ver que ya era el nuevo Capricornio.

-Camus, vamos a estar más lejos ahora ;-; -lloraba Milo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no quiero morir de hipotermia en la casa del frigobar con patas! –Afrodita estaba indignada… digo, indignado al ver que era el nuevo Acuario.

-Yo sigo siendo Piscis –dijo Shaina, pero algo no le gustaba acerca de todo eso.

-¿Y tú que signo eres, Mu? –preguntó Aioria hacia el peli violáceo.

-¡ME NIEGO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ME NIEGO! –exclamó Mu haciendo berrinche- NO, A MI NADIE ME SACA DE MI CASA.

Kanon estaba buscando en la tabla.

-¡Jajajajaaj el nuevo afrodita! Jajajajaja –Kanon estaba tirado de risa.

-¡CALLATE! –Mu estaba todo rojo… pero de la pena. Pobre del nuevo caballero de Piscis.

-¡SILENCIO! –gritó Shion- Asi lo mandaron los dioses yo no puedo hacer nada, desafortunadamente, se va a construir un nuevo templo entre Escorpión y Sagitario, Shaina será una mas de la élite.

-Quiere decir que… -Shaina estaba atónita.

-¿Viviremos juntos? –Aioros volteó a verla.

Los bronceados presentes –excepto Shun- estaban muertos de la risa.

-Y ustedes –dijo Shion hacia los bronceados- Se callan, que tendrán que lidiar con sus nuevos maestros.

-¿Qué? NO! Afrodita no! Maestro! –gritó Hyoga quien se abraza a Camus- No me quiero separar de usteeed!

-Ni quien quiera entrenarte, pato de hule –bufó Afrodita- Además tú también pasas a ser Capricornio, zoquete.

-¿MILO? –shiryu estaba en shock al ver al nuevo Libra.

Milo sonreía vengativamente.

-Si serás tarado, tú también pasas a ser Virgo Shiryu –dijo Dohko ante la cara de susto de su pupilo.

-¡Rayos! –refunfuñó Milo.

-Me alegra no tener maestro –Ikki sonreía burlón ante la situación.

-Pero hermano, nuestros signos también van a cambiar –dijo Shun a Ikki- Tú eres ahora Cáncer y yo Leo.

Ikki al oír aquello solo se quedó en shock.

-Maestro… ¿A partir de cuándo tenemos que cambiarnos de casa? –preguntó temeroso Saga.

-Apartir de ya. -responió Shion.

Definitivamente no será un gran día.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota:** Las fechas de los Santos dorados están sacados tal cual del manga, lo que varía son las fechas de los signos del zodiaco, investigando en muchas páginas, la verdad es que por un día varían las fechas (además de que son distintas, cada quien pone lo que les da su gana), así que los manejaré como lo dejé.

Aquí los cumpleaños de los santos y los signos que pasan a ser:

Mu de aries, 27 de Marzo - Piscis

Aldebarán de Tauro - 8 Mayo - Aries

Saga y Kanon de Geminis - 30 Mayo - Tauro

Máscara de Cancer - 24 Junio - Géminis

Aioria de leo - 16 agosto - Cáncer

Shaka de Virgo - 19 de septiembre - virgo

Dhoko de Libra - 20 de octubre -virgo

Milo de scorpio - 8 de noviembre - Libra

Aioros de sagitario - 30 de Noviembre - Ofiuco

Shura de capricornio - 12 de enero -Sagitario

Camus de Acuario - 7 de febrero - Capricornio

Afrodita de piscis - 10 de Marzo Acuario

Shaina - 24 de Marzo - Piscis

Shion - 30 de Marzo Piscis

Hyoga - 23 de enero - capricornio

ikki -15 de agosto - cancer

shun - 9 sept - Leo

Shiryu - 4 oct - virgo

Seiya -1dic - oficuo

Gracias por sus reviews!


	2. Mudanzas

**Nota**: Me volví a equivocar con el signo de Shaina, era Aries no Piscis, lamento el error del capítulo pasado.

Bleh, aquí el capítulo 2.

**¡Sorpresa!**

**Por: AngelaMort**

**CAPITULO DOS: Mudanzas.**

-¡Me niego a salirme de MI casa! –decía Mu quien estaba de brazos cruzados en la entrada de Aires.

-Pero Maestro, ahora somos Piscis y si no obedecemos al patriarca nos va a castigar –dijo Kiki quién notaba un comportamiento por demás infantil por parte de su maestro- Bueno, a usted.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que tenemos que irnos maestro.

-¡Ya vine! ¡Hogar dulce ho... –Aldebarán llegaba más que conforme, no le desagradaba el cambio de signo ni de casa, aunque decidió callarse al ver a Mu con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡No quiero vivir en Piscis!

-Vamos Mu –dijo un amigable Aldebarán- No puede ser tan malo.

-¡No quiero!

En Tauro.

-¡No me gusta ésta casa! –gritaba Kanon.

-Ya cálmate, no puede ser tan malo.

-¡No me gustan los toros!

-Pareces chiquito –le regañó Saga a su gemelo- ve el lado positivo, vamos a subir una casa menos cuando lleguemos de algún lugar.

Saga notó a lo lejos su nueva armadura de Tauro, era enorme. Kanon se acercó a observarla también.

-Podríamos caber los dos aquí. –dijo el menor- O podrías llenarla con tu ego.

-Muy gracioso –le respondió su gemelo- ¡¿Cómo diantres se supone que nos vamos a poner esta armadura?!

-¿Sabes? Podría aceptar la oferta de Julián de regresar con él y... –pero Saga lo agarra del cabello al ver sus intenciones de irse del Santuario.

-¡Tú no te vas de acá, Kanon! –le rezongó Saga.

-¡Suéltame copia barata!

-¡QUÉ NO TE VAS!

-¡QUE SÍ ME VOY!

Y así empezaron una nueva pelea los gemelos... de Tauro. (Jamás pensé que diría eso)

En Géminis.

-¡¿Dónde se supone que voy a colgar mis hermosos rostros muertos?! –refunfuñaba Máscara indignado- ¡Quiero volver a la casa de Cáncer! ¡Exijo una devolución! ¡Exijo mis derechos! Quiero a mi mamá.

En Cáncer.

-Esto es horrible ¿Cómo Máscara podía vivir en este cacharro? –dijo Aioria quién investigaba la casa.

-No puede ser tan malo –dijo Marin quien estaba acompáñandolo.

-Claro, como tú sigues siendo Piscis –refunfuñó Aioria.

-Ya no te quejes –le respondió Marin.

Aioria siguó curioseando la cuarta casa, mientras que Marin observaba que habían telarañas por todos lados, seguramente desde las guerras santas pasadas, cuando de repente se escuchó un estrepitoso grito proveniente del cuarto principal de Cáncer.

Marin rápidamente corre hacia el escándalo para ver que pasaba.

-¿Aioria?

-¡HAY UN CEMENTERIO INDIO EN MI HABITACIÓN! –gritó Aioria más que pálido- ¡ME NIEGO A VIVIR EN ÉSTA MUGRE CASA! ¡Yo, Aioria de Leo no me convertiré en un cangrejo de quinta, porque...

Marín le dio una bofetada.

-Lo siento, lo necesitabas. –dijo apenada.

En Leo no hay caballero.

En Virgo.

-¡No Dohko! ¡Vete de aquí! –Shaka empujaba al joven viejo maestro de su cama en forma de flor de loto.

-¡Ésta también ya es mi casa Shaka, no seas envidioso! –el ex santo de Libra ahora empujaba al rubio del otro lado- Además necesito mi siesta del medio día, sino me da dolor de hueso.

-¡Pero si ya eres jóven! –Shaka lo volvió a empujar- Yo necesito mi siest... digo mi meditación del medio día también, yo como el santo más cercano a dios.

-¡Más cercano a Dios mis polainas! –Dohko lo vuelve a empujar- Respeta a tus mayores, chamaco mal educado, en mis tiempos respetabamos a las personas mayores.

-¡Si tú no eres per... –pero Shaka pensó mejor sus palabras- ¡Dohko!

Y así pelearon por el resto del medio día.

En Libra está vacio, raro, porque ésta casa si tiene nuevo dueño, pero el dueño se encontraba en Escorpión, otra casa que se quedaba vacia al igual que la de Leo.

-No quiero ser Dohko, yo soy jóven natural y guapo como para ser Libra –decía Milo con pena- ¡No puedo dejar a mis escorpiones! Además estaré más lejos de Camus, ya no le podré robar tan fácilmente ese delicioso pan francés que cocina.

Milo suspiró resignado.

-Ni hablar, tendré que adaptar mi nuevo templo.

Milo tomó algúnos frascos de vidrio y fue a atrapar algunos hermosos escorpiones emperador que vivían en el templo.

Entre Escorpión y Sagitario se construía el 13vo templo del signo de Ofiuco, así que pasemos a Sagitario, donde se encontraba Aioros empacando sus cosas y Shaina la acompañaba.

-No puedo creer que yo sea Ofiuco –decía Aioros.

-Yo no puedo creer que vaya a vivir contigo –decía Shaina indignada- Yo que culpa.

-No te quejes, no es que a mí me agrade del todo –respondió Aioros.

-Bueno, más te vale que no te pases de listo –le dijo Shaina más como amenaza que como advertencia- No soy fácil de lidiar.

Aioros suspiró resignado, cuando él pensó que sería interesante vivir con una mujer, nunca se imaginó que sería literal, y menos con la malgeniuda de Shaina, y menos en esas circunstancias.

-Pobre de tí –decía un Shura que llegaba con sus cosas al noveno templo.

-Ni hables, que tu novia está igual de loca que Shaina.

-¡A quién le dijiste loca! –Geist, quien estaba presente estaba a punto de golpear a ex-sagitario pero Shaina se le adelantó.

-¡Ouch!

-Basta –Shura detuvo a la amazona de los abismos- Vamos Aioros, no puede ser tan malo... creo. Además vamos a ser vecinos al fin.

En eso un pedazo de techo cae frente de ellos.

-Esta casa es una pocilga –decía Geist.

-Con tantos años abandonada, me sorprende que aún esté de pie. –añadió Shaina.

-Oigan, ya sé que mi templo parece un cuchitril, pero sigue siendo confortable. –refunfuñó Aioros.

En Capricornio se encontraba Camus con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

-¡No puedo! –refunfuñaba Camus- ¡Quiero mi templo! ¿Dónde está el aire acondicionado? ¡Hace calor, no lo soporto!

-¡Maestro, no quiero ser una cabra! –decía Hyoga dramaticamente.

-Hyoga, no me pongas más nervioso de lo que estoy –decía un mal humorado ex-acuario- tenemos que pensar en algo, no se puede quedar esto así.

-Mestro ¿Cree que con el cambio de templo y signo, tengamos ahora que aprender los ataques del signo que ahora nos corresponde?

Camus se quedó paralizado al oír aquello, no había pensado en eso.

-Ojalá que no –dijo un temeroso... capricornio.

En Acuario está vacio, el nuevo dueño seguía en su viejo templo.

-Me niego ir a la casa de ese cubo de hielo con patas –refunfuñó Afrodita quién estaba cruzado de brazos en su jardín- Moriré de hipotermia si me voy a esa ratonera ¡Mi piel se va a quemar! No puedo permitirlo, soy demasiado hermoso para cambiarme de casa.

Afrodita pataleaba.

-Además ¿Cómo voy a transportar todas mis rosas hacia la casa de Camus? –se preguntaba preocupado- Se van a morir.

Afrodita se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos.

-¡No quiero ser Acuario! –lloraba- Bueno, al menos le haré un favor a Camus con mi hermosa presencia en su ex templo, tendré que redecorarla yo mismo.

En el templo del Patriarca, Shion miraba todo desde la entrada del templo mayor.

-Al menos están obedeciendo, ahora les tengo que decir que tendrán que dejar sus viejos ataques y aprender los nuevos.

Y así empezaron a moverse los santos dorados de templos, a unos les costó más trabajo que a otros, como a Mu por ejemplo. ¿Qué dirá Saori cuando llegue al santuario y vea que la orden se ha movido? Aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que ella ya sabe algo.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**Nota**: Espero les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza pero no he tenido inspiración más que para el Angst. De hecho ando en el proceso de corregír todos mís fics, o al menos los más relevantes que van ya por la recta final.

Siento que quedó flojo el capítulo, espero mejorar el siguiente. Y sí, al fin puedo poner libremente mi Shipp crack favorito, así es, a Shura y a Geist, no me culpen, los amo ver juntos pfffft.

Los leo en la próxima, en mi perfil vienen las urls donde me pueden encontrar, Tumblr es mi rincón favorito! Au revoir!


	3. Visitantes

**Sorpresa**

**Capitulo 3: Visitantes.**

-No puedo creer que de nuevo lo hicieran –refunfuñó Isaac de Kraken.

-Julián nos va a matar bien muertos –añadió Krishna.

-Por ustedes, todos salimos siempre afectados –reclamó Sorrento.

-Yo ya tengo hambre –murmuró Kaysa tristemente.

-¡No se quejen que ustedes también tuvieron la culpa! –se defendió Io.

-No fue tan grave –le siguió Bian.

Los generales marinos por algúna extraña razón que no queremos saber se encontraban en territorios Atenienses, pero pasaban desapercibidos porque no llevaban sus notables armaduras, solo llevaban sus ropas civíles. Así que atravesaron Rodorio sin problema algúno hasta llegar al Santuario.

Las marinas podían notar que había mucha movilización en el Santuario, así que decidieron preguntarle a un caballero de plata que pasaba por ahí.

-Disculpe buen hombre –llamó Sorrento al santo de la mosca, Dio.

-Ora ya ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó el santo mexicano al ver a dichos extraños.

-Somos… er… amigos de Kanon de Géminis –irrumpió Isaac.

-¿Kanon de Géminis? Jajaja chales estan rete atrasados, ¿Qué no se saben la buena nueva? –dijo el santo de plata.

Los generales solo tenían un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza, una porque Dio hablaba bien raro (suficiente tenían con Io y sus palabras chilenas) y dos porque algo raro estaba pasando.

-Pues fijense que Asterion, le contó a Damian, que le dijo Sirius que oyó de Dante porque le dijo Algol que escuchó de Aioria y me dijo a mí que el Patriarca les dijo a los santos dorados que habían 13 signos del zodiaco, y por ende todas las fechas se han movido, osea que los dorados ya cambiaron de signo… o al menos la mayoría, cambiaron de rango y por supuesto nosotros tampoco pertenecemos a nuestro signo del zodiaco, pasé de ser Cáncer a Géminis.

Explicó Dio. Los generales marinos solo parpadearon confusos.

-¿Quieres decir que Kanon ya no es Géminis? –preguntó Bian con malicia.

-Simona la cacariza –respondió Dio para dejar mas confundidos a los marinos- Saga y Kanon pasaron de ser Géminis a Tauro, de hecho ya se mudaron de casa y toda la cosa, chales.

-Eso quiere decir que mi maestro ya no es Acuario, y por ende el idiota de Hyoga tampoco –dijo Isaac con sorpresa.

-Pero si esto ha afectado al Santuario, también va a afectar a otros reinos –dijo Kaysa.

-Nosotros no nos definimos por signos, así que no nos afecta –dijo Krishna.

-Pero a mí me gusta ser Virgo –dijo Sorrento.

-¡Vamos a preguntarle al weon de Kanon! –dijo Io.

-¿De cuando acá tan preocupado? –le preguntó Isaac.

-Yo solo quiero saber el chisme, y tal vez burlarme del nuevo Tauro jajajaja –respondió el chileno.

-Algo me dice que no va a ser bueno –suspiró Sorrento.

-Bueno, si tienen tele pos ahí se ven –Dio sin preocupaciones se alejó de ahí.

Los generales marinos se dirigieron a las 12 casas, pensando que no sería fácil pasar por la primera casa para ir a ver a Kanon, ya que Mu era bastante imponente en cuanto a cuidar el paso a extraños, pero otra fue su sorpresa, vieron en la entrada de la casa estaba Aldebarán con un delantal con toritos impresos feliz de la vida barriendo la entrada de Aries.

-Buenas –dijo Bian.

-¡Pero si son ustedes! –dijo Aldebarán alegre- ¿Qué hacen por acá? ¿No vienen a causar una guerra santa verdad?

-¡NOO! –respondió Krishna.

-Veníamos a visitar a Kanon, si eso –respondió rápidamente Io- ya sabes, por las viejas amistades jejeje.

-Oh ya veo –dijo Aldebarán.

-¿Y tú que haces por aquí? –le preguntó Sorrento.

-Lindo delantal –añadió Kaysa quien no quitaba la mirada de este.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que yo ya vivo en esta casa, ahora soy el nuevo santo de Aries –dijo sonriente- Y Mu es el nuevo santo de Piscis.

-¡Oooh! –dijeron los generales marinos al unísono.

-Entonces si era verdad –murmuró Bian.

-Así es, Saga y Kanon son mis vecinos, ellos están en la casa de Tauro, se veían muy contentos con el cambio. –añadió el ex- toro.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda casa.

-¡Saga, déjame ir! –Kanon se encontraba amarrado de uno de los pilares del templo- ¡No quiero estar acá! ¡Déjame regresar con Julián!

-Ni hablar, si yo voy a aguantar esto, tu te aguantas conmigo –dijo el mayor de los gemelos.

-¡Ya verás cuando me suelte! –seguía forcejeando.

En eso los generales Marinos entraron a la segunda casa y observaron a los gemelos discutir como siempre.

-¿Hola? –saludó dudoso Sorrento.

Los gemelos voltearon hacia los recién llegados.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué diantres hacen acá? –preguntó Saga.

-¡VES! ¡Vienen por mí! –gritó Kanon- Esperen… ¿Qué hacen acá? ¿Qué hicieron ahora?

-¿Hacer algo? –preguntó Bian.

-¿Nos creen capaces? –añadió Io ofendido.

-Si –respondieron al unísono los gemelos ex géminis.

-Digamos que el mundo marino está más húmedo de lo normal –respondió Kaysa.

-¡¿Volvieron a tirar el soporte principal?! –preguntó Kanon.

-¡Claro que no! –respondió Bian.

-Esta vez fueron los 7 pilares –dijo Sorrento quien señalaba a Scylla e Hipocampo- Fueron ellos.

-¡Ya dejen de culparnos! –bufó Bian.

-¿Cómo íbamos a saber que iba a ser tan mala idea usar el tridente de Pose como flecha de tiro al blanco? –añadió Io.

-Pero no importa, Julián aun no se entera de ese pequeño detalle –dijo despreocupado Bian.

-Y Saori se queja de nosotros… –murmuró Saga.

Mientras tanto en Géminis.

Máscara Mortal después de quejarse casi durante 1 hora y decir todas las groserías que se sabía en Italiano y en griego, se resignó a aceptar que era el nuevo santo de Géminis.

-Ni hablar, una persona tan decente como yo se tendrá que acostumbrar a vivir en esta pocilga –refunfuñó Máscara. Después se fue a buscar la armadura- Bueno, veamos.

Ex Cáncer observó la extraña forma original de la armadura, vio fijamente los rostros que tenía el casco.

-Ay, se me pone la piel de gallina –la tomó y se la puso- ¡Que horrible! ¡Este casco parece una cubeta!

Así tomó el resto de la armadura y se la intentó poner, claro, que DeathMask no estaba acostumbrado a una armadura tan diferente y las partes de las piernas se las puso en los brazos y viceversa, la capa como turbante y en fin, era un desastre.

-Maldita armadura de pacotilla –forcejeó exCáncer- Este Saga está muy gordo.

A Aioria no le iba mejor.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HAY UN CEMENTERIO INDIO EN LA HABITACIÓN PRINCIPAL?! –retumbó la voz del ex gato por la cuarta casa.

-Esto parece la casa del terror del parque de diversiones –añadió Marin.

Aioria salió pálido de la habitación.

-No sé cómo Máscara Mortal siquiera puede vivir aquí –dijo molesto, Marin observó que Aioria tenía una tarántula en la cabeza.

-A-Aioria…

Pero no le hizo caso y siguió revisando la casa, hasta que se escuchó otro grito.

-¡HAY CATACUMBAS EN LA COCINA!

Marin suspiró.

Leo está vacía, solo se podía ver una bola de desierto atravesar la casa, así que sigamos a Virgo.

-Shaka.

-No.

-Shaka.

-No.

-Shaka.

-…

-¿Shaka?

-¡¿Qué quieres Dohko?! ¡Trato de dormi-ksjdhkajshdasda… meditar!

-Si le llamas meditar a tener los ojos cerrados y roncar… -murmuró Dohko.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada –dijo exLibra- Mira, ya estoy viejo y no puedo estar toda la vida arreándote.

-¿Cómo dices? –Shaka vio al maestro quien era en realidad joven de nuevo.

-¿Te molestaría si construyo una cascada en el jardín de tus arbolitos clones?

-Se llama Jardín de los Saras Gemelos, Dohko.

-Lo que sea ¿Puedo?

-Dohko, la última vez que siquiera intentaste regar mi jardín lo inundaste, ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de lodo y asquerosos anfibios que se hicieron por tu culpa?

-Pero extraño Rozan.

-No Dohko, ahora si me permites, voy a tomar mi siest-skdjfhksdfhskfha meditación –cerró los ojos- Omh… ZZZZzzzzZzzZzZz…

Todo quedó en silencio, Dohko miró para todos lados y volteó a ver al rubio.

-Creo que tengo gases, Shaka.

Al mencionado le salió una lagrimita.

-¿Por qué no me pasaron a Leo? –suspiró resignado.

Mientras que Milo estaba de lo más entretenido en Libra.

-Y este escorpioncito por acá, y este por acá y listo –Milo sacudió sus manos- Creo que se ve mejor.

Habían escorpiones por toda la séptima casa.

-Ahora vamos a conocer bien este templo, aunque el mío estaba más bonito.

Milo caminó por los alrededores y entró a la habitación principal, bastante rústico, había un viejo tocadiscos que parecía de la época de la anterior guerra santa, una radio vieja de quién sabe que año, y justo en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba la armadura de Libra, la observó fijamente.

-Vaya, esta armadura parece navaja suiza –dijo Milo- la mía estaba más bonita.

Tomó el escudo y se lo puso en la cabeza.

-Perfecto –Milo tomó los nunchakus- Vaya, como en las películas esas de ninjas.

Milo empezó a hacer rápidos movimientos con los chakos hasta que en un descuido se golpeó la nariz.

-¡AAAAAAH MI HERMOSO ROSTRO! –había sangre por todos lados.

Bueno, a Milo no le va tan bien con su nueva armadura (como a DeathMask). Pasemos a la siguiente casa porque como ya sabemos Scorpio al igual que Leo se queda vacía.

El templo de Ofiuco ya estaba terminado, en realidad estaba mal puesto en las escaleras entre Scorpio y Sagitario, constaba de un cuarto a desnivel con un baño, una cama, una mesa y un florero sin flores.

-De haber sabido mejor ni nazco –dijo Shaina al ver semejante lugar.

-De haber sabido mejor ni revivo –añadió Aioros.

-¿Se supone que aquí vamos a vivir los dos? Hasta la ratonera de Acuario está más decente.

-Mira –dijo Aioros al ver algo sobre la mesa- Es una nota.

"_Shaina y Aioros, lamento que no tengan un espacio más digno, pero van a tener que compartirlo, ambos son ahora santos de Ofiuco, y no hay presupuesto para algo más grande. Sobre la armadura, bueno ¿Cómo les explico? El anterior caballero empeñó la armadura dorada y no sabemos del paradero de ella, así que vamos a mandar a hacer otra, pero de latón porque Atenea no quiere soltar la plata._

_Un saludo._

_Shion."_

-¿En serio? –dijo Shaina con cierto tono de molestia.

-Mira, hay otra nota sobre la cama –Aioros la tomó.

"_Hola de nuevo Shaina y Aioros, el presupuesto solo alcanzó para una cama y la tendrían que compartir, nada mas no hagan alguna cochinada._

_Un saludo._

_Shion"_

Ambos santos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Esto es el colmo! –gritó Shaina- ¡¿Cómo se supone que vayamos a dormir juntos?! Tú no eres el sagitario con el que precisamente quiero dormir.

-¿Qué?

-No nada.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. –dijo Aioros quien en un paso llegó al baño, ya parecía eso casita de interés social- ¡Hay otra nota! –gritó desde adentro.

"_Bueno, solo les quiero decir que tendrán que compartir el baño, sean cuidadosos. Les repito, no vayan a hacer alguna cochinada._

_Un saludo._

_Shion."_

-De haber sabido, dejaba que Saga matara a Atenea –añadió un triste Aioros.

En Sagitario.

-Solo espero que esta casa tenga Jacuzzi como en Capricornio –dijo Shura.

-Pues bueno, no tiene precisamente un Jacuzzi –dijo Geist desde el baño, Shura fue a ver y vio que el piso tenía un enorme agujero y un río atravesando debajo.

-¡¿Pero que diantres?!

De repente, el piso del baño se empezó a caer completamente, así el agua llevándose el resto de la habitación.

-Hay mucho trabajo que hacer en esta pocilga. –dijo la amazona ante la cara de preocupación del nuevo santo de Sagitario.

En Capricornio.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? –cantaleaba Camus al congelar la estatua de Atenea que había dentro de la décima casa- No tiene que ser un muñeco.

-Maestro ¿Cree que fue buena idea congelar toda la casa de Shura? –preguntó Hyoga quien veía todo el templo hecho un témpano.

-Ya no es su casa, es mi casa y hago lo que quiera con ella –Camus entró a la habitación de junto y comenzó a congelarla- Libre soy, Libre soy.

-No debí dejarle ver Frozen tres veces –dijo un Hyoga resignado- Yo digo que es mala idea dejar a mi maestro congelando todo el templo, pero si se lo impido probablemente me congele a mi de nuevo y no gracias, no quiero que Shun me vuelva a calentar, que luego se hacen los chismorreos y no.

Mientras Hyoga se queda con sus productivos pensamientos, en Acuario a Afrodita no le iba mejor.

-¡Achoooooo! –estornudó el sueco- ¡No llevo ni un día acá y ya me está dando pulmonía!

El ex santo de los peces se veía bastante mal, ya tenía ojeras, estaba todo desaliñado y la nariz roja de tanto estornudar.

-Va a ser imposible que plante aquí mis rosales, está casa es demasiado pequeña y fría –se quejó Afrodita- Me pregunto si la ex casa de ese frigobar existencialista habrá dejado algo interesante por acá.

Afrodita se recargó sin querer en la pared y apretó un ladrillo que sobresalía, para sorpresa de él, el muro se empezó a mover y al abrirse, había una bóveda de vinos escondida.

-Ajá, touché. Con que ese francés se la tenía bien guardada, con razón no sale de su casa –dijo Afrodita quién entró a la bóveda y sin querer, la puerta de éste se cerró dejándolo adentro- ¡AY NO! ¡No veo nada!

Y finalmente en Piscis.

Mu llevaba parado cuatro horas en la entrada de la doceava casa, con maletas en mano y la mirada perdida. Kiki solo suspiraba.

-Maestro, si sigue ahí le va a dar un aire.

Mu suspiró.

-Ni hablar –el exCarnero mayor entró arrastrando los pies a la doceava casa. Kiki volvió a suspirar.

-No creo que sea tan malo ser Piscis, aunque extrañaré estar cerca de Aldebarán, todos están muy lejos. –Kiki volvió a suspirar una vez más.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar lejano…

Saori Atenea se encontraba en Oriente tomando el té con Eris e Hilda.

-¿Entonces todo es una farza? –preguntó Eris.

-No en su totalidad –dijo Saori- El signo de Ofiuco existe pero no oficialmente en mi Santuario, es solo una leyenda de las anteriores guerras santas, pero solo así mis santos se mantendrán ocupados y dejarán de hacer desastres por todos lados.

-Vaya que eres malvada –dijo Hilda- Debería aplicar la misma para los dioses guerreros, la última vez usaron la estatua de Odín de piñata.

-También tendrían que aprender los ataques que ahora les corresponde hahaha –rió malévolamente.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Julián se enterará de que el mundo marino se ha destruido como por vigésima vez? ¿Shaina y Aioros llegarán a un acuerdo? ¿Aioria lidiará con los muertos de su casa? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

**Nota**: Ya me parezco a Doblerre con Saint Seiya redoblado, subo un cap por año xD

Bueno, lo importante es que ya está el cap 3, ando bien bloqueada para los fics de humor, aunque conforme fui escribiendo este cap, se me ocurrieron muchas cosas más para esta enredada historia. El próximo capítulo probablemente veamos como aprenden sus nuevas técnicas los santos dorados.

En fin, por hoy es todo. Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
